Les bonnes questions
by Damnhait
Summary: OS. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année et Albus et Scorpius se rendent à un mystérieux rendez-vous. Fic Slash, mention d'Het.


Petit OS sans prétention écrit sur un moment d'inspiration. Bien que je ne porte pas "L'enfant maudit" dans mon cœur, cette fanfiction a le décès d'Astoria en commun avec cette histoire.

Hormis l'idée, tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Les bonnes questions**_

C'était une belle journée de printemps. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et une douce brise venait caresser les parcelles de peaux découvertes. En somme, c'était des conditions idéales pour la dernière sortie de l'année à Pré-au-lard. Alors que le gros des élèves se dirigeait vers Les trois balais ou chez Honeydukes, deux silhouettes se détachèrent du lot pour continuer à s'enfoncer dans la ville.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Hum ?

\- A ton avis, pourquoi il veut nous voir ? demanda Albus.

\- J'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

\- Mais, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers une ruelle située à leur droite.

\- C'est par là, murmura-t-il.

\- Non mais vraiment, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? questionna Albus.

\- Si tu le connaissais comme moi je le connais, rien ne t'étonnerait venant de lui.

\- Peut-être, mais pourquoi tous les deux ?

\- Je sais pas, pour que tu restes pas dans ton coin à te morfondre.

\- Super ! Je fais pitié, c'est ça ?

\- Non mais avoue que sans moi, tu t'ennuies, le railla Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de dépendant pour autant ?

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec toutes ces questions ?

\- Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas répondre à une question par une autre question ?

\- Perdu, la rhétorique ça ne compte pas ! lança Scorpius d'un air satisfait.

\- Et merde, tu m'as encore eu. Comment tu fais ?

\- Tu es trop prévisible, répondit Scorpius en s'arrêtant pour faire face à son ami.

\- Je ne suis pas prévisible, lança Albus en faisant de même tout en pointant son index vers son ami.

\- Si tu l'est.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- NON !

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- Tu vois, tu es prévisible, lança Scorpius avec un sourire moqueur.

Albus souffla puis baissa sa main en signe de reddition.

\- Un jour, je t'aurai, dit Albus en se remettant en route.

\- Même pas en rêve, répondit Scorpius en suivant son ami.

\- Pfffff, tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ta préscience pour deviner ce que nous veut ton père.

\- Impossible, ses pensées sont impénétrables.

\- Tu sais que les moldus disent ça à propos de Dieu : « Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables » ?

\- Non et vaut mieux qu'il ne le sache pas, il serait trop flatté.

\- J'imagine, pouffa Albus. Bon alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- T'es sûr que t'as même pas une petite idée ?

\- Mais tu lâches jamais le morceau ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu, c'est incroyable !

\- C'est un don que j'ai hérité de mon père il parait, dit Albus avec un air de satisfaction simulé.

\- Le don de faire chier les gens ?

\- La ténacité mon cher, c'est une qualité.

\- C'est une question de point de vue….

\- Alors ?

\- Tu lui demanderas toi-même, on est arrivés, dit Scorpius en s'avançant vers une lourde porte en bois.

Albus leva la tête vers l'enseigne de l'établissement et la regarda en faisant la moue.

\- Puis pourquoi à La Tête de Sanglier ?

Albus passa la porte à son tour et rejoignit Scorpius qui se tenait près du comptoir. Les yeux légèrement plissés, ce dernier balayait la pièce du regard. C'est la première fois qu'Albus mettait les pieds dans cette auberge. Il la trouvait assez étroite, poussiéreuse et un peu lugubre. Tout correspondait à la description que lui en avaient fait ses parents y a quelque temps de cela. Elle n'avait visiblement pas changé avec les années, elle semblait même toujours aussi vide et mal fréquentée. En effet, les seules personnes que pouvait voir Albus étaient un homme encapuchonné accoudé au comptoir et deux autres près de la cheminée, dont une qui mangeait une pomme avec un couteau de chasse qui avait l'air un peu trop aiguisé à son goût. Définitivement Albus était convaincu que cette situation n'avait rien d'anodin. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par la main de Scorpius qui lui désignait le fond de la pièce, un recoin derrière les escaliers d'où dépassait un bras qui leur faisait signe. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Drago Malefoy. Mais ce dernier n'était visiblement pas venu seul.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Albus surpris.

\- Asseyez-vous, répondit simplement Harry en désignant les sièges libres en face de lui.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent surpris avant d'obtempérer. Mais que faisaient leurs deux pères ici et qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs voulaient ? Albus se pencha vers Scorpius et lui murmura :

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait un truc louche.

Scorpius ne put qu'acquiescer en silence. Le regard fixe, il dévisagea son père comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme, mais rien n'y faisait. Comme à son habitude il ne laissait rien transparaitre et plus encore, il lui renvoyait son regard comme s'il essayait de faire la même chose de son côté. Scorpius réfléchit à toute vitesse et eut une idée, le bluff. Même si ça n'avait que peu de chances de marcher, il se devait d'essayer. Il regarda alternativement le père d'Albus et le sien pendant une poignée de secondes, puis il finit par planter ses yeux dans le regard de ce dernier en haussant un sourcil. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, ce micro mouvement, cet infime tressautement de commissure droite des lèvres. Son père était nerveux. Scorpius fut surpris, son père n'était jamais presque jamais nerveux. Interloqué, il fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction du père de son ami qui fixait la table comme s'il était hypnotisé par la moindre aspérité du bois. Décidément Albus avait raison, quelque chose clochait. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un homme qui semblait hors d'âge, avec ses tâches de vieillesse sur le front et la moitié de son visage cachée par sa barbe blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Quatre bières au sureau s'il te plait Abelforth, répondit Harry.

Drago se tourna vers Harry d'un mouvement tellement brusque qu'il trahissait sa surprise.

\- Comment ça quatre ?

\- C'est de la bière au sureau. C'est léger et c'est en bouteille, soupira Harry.

\- Léger ou pas c'est de l'alcool, rétorqua Drago.

\- C'est en bouteille.

\- C'est de l'alcool.

\- Oh, ça va…

\- Non, ça ne va pas.

\- Oui et bien, je vais en avoir besoin. Et peut-être qu'eux aussi.

\- Ah bravo, super l'association d'idées.

\- T'exagères, tu réagis comme si je les incitais à devenir alcooliques.

\- J'avoue que tu ne leur as pas commandé du whisky, mais quand même.

\- En tout cas, toi, tu pourrais en prendre un, ça te détendrai un peu.

Drago jeta un regard lourd de sens à Harry et se tourna vers Abelforth qui attendait patiemment, ses deux mains appuyées sur le bord de la table.

\- Quatre bières au sureau et des saucisses grillées, demanda poliment Drago. Ça t'occupera la bouche et t'empêchera de l'ouvrir pour rien, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être immature parfois, rétorqua ce dernier.

\- C'est pas le moment.

\- Hé ! C'est toi qui…, Harry tourna le regard vers Albus et Scorpius qui les regardaient visiblement mal à l'aise, et il décida de s'en tenir là. Pour l'instant.

Un silence assez lourd s'installa, les faisant se sentir tous plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Tandis-que Scorpius continuait de fixer son père, Albus passait en revue toutes les raisons qui pourraient expliquer leur présence ici. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- C'est pas nous ! Quoi qu'on vous ait dit ou quoi qu'il se soit passé cette fois-ci, je vous assure que c'est pas nous, s'exclama Albus.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard en coin puis un sourire étira leurs lèvres.

\- On sait que vous n'avez rien fait, ou du moins on l'espère, dit Harry amusé par la réplique de son fils.

\- C'est pour une autre raison qu'on vous a demandé de venir ici, ajouta Drago.

Scorpius fixa d'autant plus son père et Albus fronça les sourcils. Le silence s'installa une fois de plus mais il fut rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée de leurs bières et des saucisses grillées. Une grimace déforma le visage de Drago à la vue de ces dernières, elles ne semblaient rien lui inspirer de bon. Harry but quelques gorgées et décida de se lancer.

\- Vous devez vous demander ce qu'on fait tous les quatre ici…

Scorpius détacha son regard de son père pour se concentrer sur celui d'Albus, très attentif à ce qui allait se dire. Harry marqua une pause puis but une autre gorgée.

\- On a beaucoup discuté tous les deux et on pense que… euh… que…

Harry tourna son regard vers Drago pour chercher du soutien, mais il se réfugia dans sa propre bière. Harry soupira, se gratta l'arrière du crâne et prit une profonde inspiration :

\- On pense qu'on vous doit des excuses.

Une lueur d'incompréhension s'alluma dans le regard des deux garçons.

\- A quel sujet ? tenta Scorpius de plus en plus curieux.

\- A quel sujet ? répéta Harry. Bah et bien, comment dire, au sujet de…de…

\- De vous, compléta Drago en posant calmement sa bière en face de lui.

\- De nous ? dit Scorpius incrédule.

\- Hum hum, acquiesça Drago.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Albus.

\- Pour s'être opposés à votre amitié, répondit Drago.

\- Et ? dit Harry en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Et moi à ta relation avec Rose Granger-Weasley, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son fils tout en grimaçant.

Les joues légèrement rougies, ce fut au tour de Scorpius de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres pour cacher son trouble. Il fut surprit par le mélange entre l'amertume de la bière et la douceur du sureau, il trouvait ça très agréable. Albus, qui faisait tourner sa bouteille entre ses doigts, regarda les deux hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui, les sourcils encore froncés par ses réflexions. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi l'atmosphère était aussi pesante.

\- Et de ce fait, on pense qu'on vous doit aussi des explications, entreprit d'ajouter Harry.

Simultanément, il vit les mains de Drago se serrer autour de sa bouteille et les yeux des deux garçons se lever vers lui.

\- J'avoue que ça nous aiderait, dit Albus en prenant sa première gorgée.

\- Pour commercer, sachez que rien n'a jamais été de votre faute, vous n'avez jamais rien fait de mal ou quoi que ce soit. Il a bien fallut qu'on avoue que le problème venait de nous… deux. Exclusivement. Mais c'est que… depuis notre première rencontre à Poudlard, ça a toujours été, comment dire…

\- Compliqué, termina Drago.

\- Oui c'est ça compliqué. Je pense que c'est le bon mort, approuva Harry, très compliqué.

\- Oui, vous vous détestez depuis, on le sait, répondit Albus.

\- C'est compliqué, répéta Harry le regard dans le vide avant de reprendre une gorgée.

Harry marqua une nouvelle pause et dirigea sa main vers un des cure-dents plantés dans le bol de saucisses. Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Tu n'vas pas manger ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce-que !

\- C'est toi qui les as commandées je te rappelle.

\- Oui mais je m'attendais pas à … à ça, répondit Drago la mine dégoutée. On sait même pas ce que c'est. Je suis persuadé qu'il faudrait un estomac d'Indien pour pouvoir digérer cette… chose sans être malade.

\- Tu crois pas que tu exagères ? Abelforth ne les a pas cuites dans l'eau du Gange que je sache !

\- Peut-être, mais quand même…

L'air à la fois amusé et provocateur, Harry porta le bout de saucisse à sa bouche et le mâcha longuement comme s'il essayait de profiter au maximum des saveurs, ou bien de deviner la composition des saucisses. Il finit par hocher légèrement la tête en haussant les deux sourcils et lâcha d'un ton critique :

\- Une chose est sûre, il n'y a pas que du porc ni même que de la viande là dedans, mais impossible de savoir ce que c'est.

Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégout avant de voir Harry reprendre un morceau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Drago regarda Harry visiblement choqué. Ce dernier le fixa un instant puis une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard. Il prit un nouveau morceau et le leva tel un toast vers son interlocuteur :

\- Je m'occupe la bouche, répondit-il juste avant de porter le bout de saucisse à ses lèvres.

\- T'es vraiment dégueu quand tu t'y mets, lui dit Drago en lui renvoyant son regard. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si t'es malade après ça.

Drago porta à nouveau son attention vers leurs fils. Ils semblaient complètement perdus et ils n'avaient pas d'autres réactions que de boire quelques gorgées de temps en temps, dans le plus grand des silences. Drago pensa alors que la bière n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à la manière de reprendre ses explications puis se racla la gorge :

\- Vous savez, vous nous ressemblez quand même beaucoup et quand on a découvert votre amitié ça nous as vraiment mis mal à l'aise. Vous voir ensemble c'était comme nous voir nous, mais en différent. Comme nous confronter à la fois au passé et à une réalité alternative, quelque chose qui aurait pu se produire mais qui était pourtant à mille lieues de ce qu'on avait vécu. Ça a fait remonter beaucoup de choses à la surface, des choses qu'on avait parfois enfouies… souvent pas très joyeuses… et beaucoup de questions aussi, mais pas forcément les bonnes.

\- La seule chose dont on était sûrs c'est que ça nous plaisait pas, ajouta Harry entre deux saucisses.

\- Hum. La première chose à laquelle on a pensé chacun de notre côté c'était que vous aviez malgré vous réveillé une ancienne rivalité, ou quelque chose du genre, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Enfin plus vraiment. On avait tiré un trait sur ça à la fin de la guerre et on se rendait bien compte que quand on se croisait, on ne s'entendait pas si mal que ça, même si on n'envisageait pas pour autant d'être amis. On ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait qu'on était d'un côté contents que ça se passe aussi bien entre vous mais que de l'autre c'était aussi… aussi…

\- Douloureux, compléta Harry en posant son cure-dent sur la table. Non sérieux n'y touchez pas, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis détourna le regard pour se perdre vers la cheminée. Harry plaqua le côté de son poing contre sa bouche, grimaça à nouveau quelques instants avant de déglutir avec difficulté. Il respira un bon coup avant de reprendre :

\- Un jour on a décidé de parler de tout ça, ça a pris du temps mais on a enfin fini par se poser les bonnes questions. On s'est rendu compte que quelque part on était comme… jaloux. C'était purement égoïste, mais on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Comment ça jaloux ? Jaloux de qui, de nous ? lâcha Albus on ne peut plus surprit.

\- De vous, de votre amitié, de votre proximité, d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi en réalité, répondit Harry un peu crispé.

\- On avait peur aussi. Enfin peur, c'est pas vraiment le bon terme mais je ne vois pas comment le qualifier autrement.

\- Oui, heu… on ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive.

\- Que quoi arrive ? questionna Scorpius.

\- Vous deux, répondit Drago, qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus, que vous alliez plus loin que l'amitié.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent interdits, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas où leurs pères voulaient en venir.

\- Mais c'est ridicule, jamais ça nous serait venu à l'idée ce genre de truc, dit Albus.

\- Et puis même, dans l'absolu, ça aurait fait quoi ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Disons que ça aurait compliqué les choses, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Mais pourquoi en avoir peur ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la jalousie ? ajouta Albus.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux. Harry fixa à nouveau les nœuds de bois qui parcouraient la table, la mâchoire contactée, tandis-que Drago posa sur eux un regard inquiet. Harry attendit que l'information fasse son chemin avant de continuer.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on vous doit aussi des remerciements, reprit Harry la voix plus assurée. Sans vous et la… fougue que vous avez mis à affirmer votre amitié, on n'aurait jamais comprit pourquoi on n'était pas faits pour ça de notre côté. Pourquoi on ne l'avait jamais été et on ne le serait jamais.

\- On n'aurait même jamais cherché à le comprendre et on serait vraiment passés à côté de quelque chose, dit Drago en baissant les yeux dans un léger sourire.

\- Tu sais Albus, quand ta mère et moi on s'est séparés l'été dernier, je ne suis pas resté vivre chez ton oncle et ta tante très longtemps. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise face à Ron et j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas à être là. Pourtant, comme tu te doutes, lui et Hermione m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts sans jamais me faire sentir que les choses avaient changées. Mais, juste… je ne me sentais pas à ma place, j'avais besoin d'autre chose, de changement. Un jour j'ai croisé Drago au Ministère. On a décidé d'aller boire un café et on a discuté. Je lui ai tout raconté et il m'a proposé de passer quelque temps chez vous, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Scorpius. J'ai accepté. Je suis arrivé mi-septembre et contre toutes attentes, ça s'est bien passé. Vraiment très bien passé. Puis les choses se sont précipitées même si au final, on le vivait juste comme si on avait enfin décidé de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Enfin bref, ça c'est pas important. On était bien mais c'était tout nouveau pour nous et on savait pas si ça allait continuer donc, j'ai préféré retourner chez Ron et Hermione pour les fêtes de fin d'années, puis je suis revenu juste après.

\- Ils étaient au courant ? l'interrompit Albus.

\- Je ne leur ai rien dit mais ils ont fini par comprendre. Enfin Ron a finit par comprendre. Pour une fois il a fait preuve d'une perspicacité déconcertante.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire avant de terminer sa bière, il se sentait à la fois soulagé et confus. Il n'osait pas relever les yeux vers son fils. Il sentait sa gorge aussi sèche que s'il avait parlé toute une journée sans s'arrêter et il avait besoin de quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Drago prit à nouveau le relais :

\- Et si on a décidé de vous en parler aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous avons pris la décision de vivre ensemble…

Albus les Scorpius plissèrent les yeux en le regardant, comme s'ils remettaient en question ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Je vois ce que vous pensez, reprit Drago, mais là on le veut vraiment. Enfin on…

\- Vous voulez votre chez-vous ? proposa Scorpius face à l'hésitation de son père.

\- C'est ça, répondit Drago. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne vends pas la maison, je vais juste la mettre à ton nom, tu la récupéreras l'an prochain. Bien entendu tu auras ta chambre…

\- On a prévu suffisamment de place pour tout le monde, ajouta Harry.

\- Mais tu peux rester chez tes grands parents si tu préfères, dit Drago avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

\- Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement Scorpius, je suis heureux pour vous.

\- Moi aussi, même si ça fait un peu bizarre quand même, avoua Albus un peu remué. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Mes parents, qui ont aussi deviné d'eux même…

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Scorpius curieux.

\- Ils m'ont déshérité pour la cinquième fois, répondit Drago en souriant. Ensuite, comme l'a précisé Harry, il y a tes beaux-parents…

Drago marqua une pause en regardant son fils dans yeux, fils qu'il vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à son grand amusement.

\- D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu seras déshérité quand tu leur diras. Car celle-là ils ne sont pas près de la deviner tout seuls, ajouta Drago en murmurant la dernière phrase plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Puis il y a vous et ta mère, dit Drago en direction d'Albus.

\- Mais c'est tout ? Même pas encore Lily et James ? questionna Albus.

\- On a préféré vous en parler avant, mais Lily ne devrait arriver dans une petite heure et on mange avec James ce soir. Pour les autres on verra en temps voulu, ajouta Harry. Bon, je pense qu'on peut vous libérer, vous avez certainement d'autres choses à faire de votre journée.

\- J'aimerais bien rester encore un peu, si ça vous dérange pas, dit Albus.

\- Moi aussi, confirma Scorpius.

\- Bien sûr, autant de temps que vous voulez, répondit Harry en souriant.

La conversation reprit de plus belle et le temps défila tellement vite qu'ils ne le virent pas passer. C'est une voix féminine qui les ramena à l'instant :

\- Salut ! Désolée pour le… c'est… pas… vrai !

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre d'un seul homme pour tomber sur Lily, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle pointait quelque chose du doigt et ce quelque chose s'avérait être la main de son père sur le genou de celui de Scorpius.

\- J'y crois pas !

\- Lily, tenta Harry.

\- Trop FORT ! Continua-t-elle.

\- Lily, dit à nouveau Harry surpris par l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

\- C'est ÉNORME, on se croirait dans une des fanfictions qu'écrivent les filles du dortoir !

\- Une quoi ? questionna Drago.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit Scorpius.

\- Oncle Ron à raison, les filles sont folles, ajouta Albus déconcerté.

\- Non mais quand les autres vont savoir ça ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Justement ma chérie, à ce propos…, tenta à nouveau Harry.

\- Bah quoi ?

Harry fit signe à sa fille de s'assoir avec eux. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que les trois jeunes gens quittèrent l'auberge, peu de temps avant qu'ils ne durent se mettre en route Poudlard. Drago et Harry les suivirent de peu et décidèrent de profiter du beau temps pour faire un bout de chemin à pied, en passant par les collines désertes.

\- Finalement, ça s'est bien passé, dit Drago sans cacher sa satisfaction.

\- Oui, j'espère que ce sera pareil avec James tout à l'heure.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je sûr que tout ira bien.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est une fanfiction ? reprit Drago toujours curieux.

\- Non et comme l'as conseillé Scorpius, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir, répondit Harry.

\- Peut-être bien, ajouta Drago pas totalement convaincu par la réponse.


End file.
